Talk:SPARTAN-III Alpha Company
Untitled Spartan-III Alpha Company was the first company of SPARTAN-III's. They were trained by Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose, formerly SPARTAN-051, one of the SPARTAN-II series. They were 497 of them recruited as four, five, and six year old's orphaned by covenenant attacks on various colonies. Hey, I'm about to overhaul-ify this article and I'm just wondering; Why does it need to be categorized? Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 23:01, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Name Um... I'm in support of the capitalization change, by the "company" in the S-III companies is actually capitalized in the book. Since that's the name of the unit, wouldn't that be the correct way to spell it considering we were supposed to use the canonical names? Also, the Greek letters for the Spartan tags weren't used in the book. I'd still prefer we used the names seen in the novels. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hm... it's a capitalised part of the actual name... so we might. The Greek letters for Alpha were used in the Beta trailer (see what I did there?) and are acceptable, seeing as A; B and G stand for "Alpha" (α); "Beta" (β) and "Gamma" (γ) as opposed to the Latin letters (as used in "A company" of the 405th which, although A stands for Alpha in this usage also, it is the NATO Phonetic Alpha, and thus is spelt Latin-wise.). I'd suggest using the Latin method as standard, but we may have to discuss the Greek-method as it is technically also correct.-- 'Forerun'' ' 13:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it may be technically correct, but the proposal was about capitalizing the titles ''canonically, after all. And as mentioned, in this case, the word "Company" is a part of the unit's name and is always capitalized in the book. The book never uses the Greek letters but seeing as they're in Birth of a Spartan, I guess they're acceptable, as long as the Latin letters are used as standard like you said. Even then, the Greek letters have only been used in one instance. Even with the proposal basically accepted, we should still look how the names are capitalized in the books instead of just blindly moving everything to lowercase. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Faces revealed? If the page's main picture is really alpha team, and Jun was in it would that mean the Asian guy near the back could be him unmasked? And since Emile was in it too he might be in the pic. Sorry if I'm just being too obvious or if I'm wrong, just a theory (Sorry if this is sloppy or anything, my first time writing on here).Sicarius-X 22:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Noble Team To those who keep adding Noble Team as one of the Alpha Company teams ( in particular): We have solid evidence that Noble Team did not exist by the time of Alpha Company. The team was formed of a number of Spartans hand-picked by Kurt and CPO Mendez, who then assigned them to other units outside the S-III program. Noble Team itself must've been formed after Beta Company graduated, as Kat, a Beta Company Spartan, has been stated to be one of the two remaining "original members" of Noble Team along with Carter. When Beta Company graduated, Alpha was long gone. Thus, the Alpha Company Spartans who were in Noble Team (Carter, Jun, Emile) must've been part of another unit before Noble Team was formed. Even if you choose to ignore that fact about Kat and Carter being the only surviving members of the original team composition, you still have no idea if Noble was ever a part of Alpha Company. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Team Wolfpack why was only team wolfpack named in the ghosts of onyx? could it be possible that they were complete badasses I'd strongly recommend you to read the book first before making such an unsubstantiated assumption. I dont regret what i wrote and i still belive they were complete badasses they were probably the grey team of Alpha Company also they had only 3 members while most other teams had 4 or 5